


В их спальне

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Random fandoms PWP [10]
Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: В их спальне вечерами не было места торопливости.
Relationships: Jack Hardigan/Fred Trusteau
Series: Random fandoms PWP [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617





	В их спальне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Wingmen 2015

В их спальне вечерами не было места торопливости. Джек отложил книгу и потянулся выключить лампу. Фред аккуратно перехватил его руку и покачал головой с хитрой улыбкой. Ему нравилось видеть Джека. Видеть таким, видеть рядом с собой, осознавать, что он здесь, что они — вместе. Он никак не мог привыкнуть окончательно и каждый раз нырял в это чувство с головой. И это было невозможно правильно. Поцелуй вышел немного неловким, Фреду приходилось тянуться, пока Джек не сполз ниже по сложенным для чтения подушкам. Но неудобства не имели значения — ничто не имело значения, кроме происходящего между ними. Фред впитывал вкус командира, ощущение лёгкой щетины под пальцами, биение его сердца под правой ладонью. Это было правильно. Единственно правильно. И хорошо, так хорошо, как не было Фреду нигде и никогда. Он потянулся за новым поцелуем, пытаясь вложить в него это чувство. Джек провёл рукой по его руке, от запястья к плечу, коснулся тёплой ладонью шеи и улыбнулся, разрывая поцелуй. Фред переместился, нависая теперь над ним и не отрывая глаз от улыбки Джека, впитывая происходящее, впитывая исходящее от Джека предвкушение. Он провёл пальцами по щеке Джека, наклонился и лизнул горячую кожу над ключицей. Джек выдохнул довольно, Фред всей кожей чувствовал его улыбку. Они не торопились, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением — в этой спальне всё время мира принадлежало им, и миру не было до этого никакого дела.  
Фред спустился ниже, не сводя с Джека взгляд, облизнулся и взял его в рот, самый кончик, дразня и наблюдая. Стон Джека, громкий, глубокий, едва не довёл его самого до грани оргазма. Фред выпустил член Джека на секунду, облизнул губы, ловя взгляд тёмных глаз, и взял его в рот целиком, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Джек смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза: зрачки расширены, с губ почти срывается стон удовольствия — Фред не знал зрелища более прекрасного и возбуждающего. Ему пришлось отпустить бедро Джека и торопливо сжать свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида настолько открытого и уязвимого Джека. Острое, щемящее чувство прокатилось по венам, заставляя встать дыбом волоски на руках. Фред ускорил ритм, обхватив основание члена левой рукой, помогая себе, старательно втягивая щёки. Он чувствовал, что Джек уже близок к пику — стоны становились громче, мышцы под пальцами Фреда мелко подрагивали. Он был заворожен ощущениями, видом, звуками — Джеком. Что-то внутри Фреда умирало и возрождалось всякий раз, когда он видел, как Джек кончает от его прикосновений. Оргазм получился оглушающим, и несколько мгновений казалось, что вокруг исчез свет, исчезла спальня, исчезло всё вокруг — остались только они двое и ощущение искрящегося невыразимого удовольствия.  
Немного придя в себя, Фред почувствовал, как Джек осторожно гладит его по волосам и сразу же потянулся за прикосновением. Внутри разливалось спокойное ощущение счастья.


End file.
